The Cardiovascular Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) at the UW brings together faculty with diverse expertise. The scientific theme of Cardiovascular COBRE stems from a common interest in the cellular responses to stressors that result in cardiovascular disease. In addition, the project continues to strengthen a biomedical research network at UW and through its partnership with the UW Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (BRIN). The proposed improvements build on the short- and long-term goals that were proposed in the original COBRE application. In addition, Confocal Microscopy infrastructure that was initially developed to assist COBRE investigators has benefited all the biomedical researchers on campus, including members of the second UW COBRE, The Biology of Nitric Oxide. This application continues to build on this infrastructure through the purchase of a BioRad laser scanning (with Blue Diode laser) confocal microscope that has the capability of imaging traditional flurochromes and near ultraviolet flurochromes, and thereby meets the needs of COBRE researchers and other biomedical research faculty on campus. The UW administration has provided approximately 3,000 sq. ft. laboratory area for use as a core Microscopy Facility. The new Microscopy Facility requires renovations to make it optimally suited to house the confocal and transmission electron microscope and provides an office for the newly hired Director of the Microscopy Facility (supported through the two UW COBRE awards). Faculty recruitment was set as a priority in the COBRE and are seeking two new hires, one in the area of cardiovascular pharmacology and the other in cardiovascular neuroscience. The new hires will be expected to be part of the Cardiovascular COBRE and will be mentored as a junior faculty. Research space is available but it requires remodeling. The remodeling is basic to any laboratory and includes the installation of counters and cabinets and the installation of adequate electrical wiring. Collectively, the award supplement continues in the path identified in the original COBRE application and builds the biomedical research infrastructure through the purchase of state of the art equipment and the renovation of COBRE investigator research laboratories.